


Piccole grandi missioni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Kid Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche da piccolo, Roy era un tipo deciso.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: 1# Maes/Roy BROTP, Child!fic: arrampicarsi su un albero.





	1. Chapter 1

Piccole grandi missioni

Roy rischiò di scivolare, si aggrappò con più forza all’albero, graffiandosi gambe e braccia, riempendosi di schegge il pantaloncino nero lungo fino a sopra il ginocchio che indossava, la sua camicetta bianca aveva perso un bottone.

Maes si raddrizzò gli occhiali, guardandolo dal basso con aria preoccupata, con un piede appoggiato su una radice.

“Non capisco perché stai salendo lì su! Non ci sono rimaste incastrate né palle né aquiloni, è solo pericoloso” lo richiamo.

Roy sorrise e guardò in basso. “Lo sto facendo per dimostrare che lo posso fare… e poi da lì su avrò un altro punto di vista” spiegò.

Hughes sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Un altro punto di vista? Beh, allora raccontami cosa vedi quando sei arrivato in cima. Vai! Vai! VAI!” lo incitò. Alzò il pugno e il suo viso divenne arrossato.

Mustang accentuò il ghigno.

“Contaci” disse, prendendo ad arrampicarsi più velocemente, le sue mani si erano graffiate in diverse punti.


	2. Maes Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: #2, FMA, Maes Hughes/Roy:  
Il suo primo figlio l'aveva chiamato Maes. E somigliava in maniera incredibile al suo migliore amico.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Xt76J4-1l8; Nightcore - Good Enough (Male Version).

Maes Mustang

Roy guardò suo figlio inciampare e cadere sul viottolo, rimettersi in piedi e pulirsi i pantaloncini corti sporchi di polvere.

Mustang lo raggiunse correndo.

“Tutto bene?” domandò, preoccupato.

Il bambino si raddrizzò gli occhiali e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli sorrise.

“Certo, papà!” gridò. Gli fece il segno della vittoria alzando medio ed indice. “Se non cado mai, non diventerò mai forte come te”.

Mustang socchiuse gli occhi.

< Me lo diceva anche Hughes. Ogni giorno gli assomiglia sempre di più > pensò, rabbrividendo.

“Però è meglio che puliamo quei tagli. Andiamo Maes” gli disse. Gli prese la mano e lo condusse con sé verso casa.

< Alle volte penso, amico mio, che tu sia al suo fianco, proteggendolo col tuo spirito.

In fondo, le pietre filosofali mi hanno insegnato quanto potenti siano le anime degli umani > pensò.


	3. Dolcezza di una madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
Prompt: Unghia rotta.  
Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/kasuria/art/It-s-Okay-371628595; It's OkayBY kasuria.

Dolcezza di una madre

“Mamma, mi fa tanto male” piagnucolò la bambina.

Riza passò la mano tra i capelli mori della figlia e le sorrise.

< Ha ereditato una dolcezza che non appartiene né a me né al padre. Anche se sono convinta che Roy la possieda in fondo al cuore, ma in modo molto nascosto > pensò.

“Non preoccuparti. Le unghie rotte ricrescono” spiegò.

Prese la mano della piccola e la mise sotto il getto dell’acqua del rubinetto, sciacquandola dal sangue.

“Ora ci mettiamo una garza. Mi raccomando, non devi spostartela” l’ammonì.

La piccola annuì, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Va bene” rispose.

[100].


End file.
